Puppy love
by Troyella forever050708
Summary: A short story of Troy and Gabriella meeting for the first time in middle school and fall for a deep crush for each other.


It was Friday, the 3rd day of school for Gabriella in 6th grade.she wore the most innocent outfit, a jean jacket with a tshirt underneath that had a picture of a heart on it with a jean skirt and white sandals.

The bell ranged for lunch and Gabriella was putting her books away in her assigned locker, she just couldn't figure out the left, right, left of the combination lock.

"Oh my God this is stupid" she said with a little frustration

"You want me to help?" A voice came from in front of her, a cute boy with dirty blond hair and crystal blue eyes with the whitest smile, he stood almost a foot taller than she she was.

"Sure" Gabriella said handing him the combination lock "Troy right? You sit in the back of Ms. Agnes' class right?"

"Yep that's me" he said. "And you're...Gabriella?"

"Yeah" Gabriella smiled, she already had a crush oh the cutest boy she laid her little eleven year old eyes on.

"See" he handed her the open combination lock "all you have to do is start at zero and turn left to 19, right to 24 and left again to 50"

"Thank you" she grabbed it from him getting a feeling of his smooth hands, she immediately blushed.

"You're welcome" he told her. She definitely gave him butterflies too.

Gabriella turned around to put the lock on her locker after loading it with her books and backpack.

"Headed to lunch?" He asked. She turned to him, nodded and smiled she can already tell he was making small talk.

"Wanna walk together?" He said timidly.

"Sure" Gabriella smiled and closed her locker her cheeks were turning red with the boy she had a crush on.

"So what do you do for fun?" He asked as they began to walk together.

"Just reading all the time, writing songs you know, preteen girl stuff" she giggled. "What about you?"

"Oh that's cool, you look like the reading type...which is a good thing...don't bite my head off but me...Just my basketball and me"

"That's cool, I love the hair by the way"

"I love yours too, and it smells good" he laughed

Gabriella and Troy grabbed their trays and sat down at a table isolated from all the other kids so they can have a minute to talk.

"So Gabi...can I call you Gabi?" He asked politely.

"Yeah that's no problem" Gabriella taken a bite of her pizza and placed it back on her plate.

"Great!...what's your ethnicity? You're a cutie"

Gabriella could no stop blushing to save her life.

"Oh my Goodness..." Gabriella started putting some hair behind her ear "I'm Hispanic...my mom is Brazilian and my dad is Mexican and Caucasian"

"I knew it" Troy said feeling cocky.

"Oh so you were studying me" she laughed.

"Come here I wanna show you something" he said.

"Does it involve leaving the cafeteria?" She asked puzzled.

"It does. But we'll be back" Troy said getting up from the table and grabbing her hand.

They walked through a door and up some stairs that led to the rooftop where the breeze was warm and there were flowers everywhere.

"Where...are...we?" She asked looking around "it's beautiful up here"

"I always come up here when I need some time to myself, no one ever come up here with me, they be too afraid they'll get caught" he laughed.

"Caught...I don't want to get in trouble" she sounded worried.

"No worries Gabi, you won't" he told her sitting on the the nearby bench "so how are you Liking Page middle school?"

"It's okay, it's a big place, definitely not kindergarten class" she told him smiling.

You wanna know the real reason I bought you up here?" He asked.

"I'm dying to know.." she waited patiently for the answer.

"I wanna hear you sing" he told her looking her into her eyes as they got big as saucers

"What..no no no no way" she felt frightened to sing in front of him, she only sang the songs she wrote to herself, she never performed them and meeting Troy for the first time she definitely wasn't doing that.

"Gabi, what are you afraid of? I promise I won't laugh your voice is great when you talk so I know you probably sound like a song bird when you sing.

She gave him a shy smile and put her hair behind her ear "okay" she agreed.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not gonna force you..."

"Thanks"

"I'm gonna sing with you"

"Huh?"

"Oh I don't look like the singing type?" He joked slightly pushing her shoulder.

"No you really don't" she laughed pushing him back

"There's this place I go to some evenings, it's like a kids club..wanna go?"

"Like on a date?" She asked shyly

"Gabi don't be silly we're only..."

"I'd love to" she smiled cutting him off.

"Alright" she smiled hard at her "wanna head back downstairs, I can send you the address, you think your mom will drop you off?"

"I don't think she'll have a problem with it one bit" Gabriella told him getting up from the bench and walking back to the cafeteria.

**Montez's residence**

It was 6:00 and Gabriella was eating dinner with her parents.

They were doing most of the eating Gabriella was playing with her vegetables.

"Gabi que pasa mija?" Her mom asked her "you haven't touched your food"

"Oh nothing mami, I'm actually starving" Gabriella told her.

"Sure doesn't look that way" her dad chimes in wiping his Mouth.

"Well actually, I was sort of wondering if I can go somewhere tonight?"

"Go _somewhere"_ her mom asked with emphasizing

"Tonight?" Her dad asked

"Yeah it's this little preteen club with music and snacks that I got invited to" Gabriella explained.

"Oh you already go invited out to go somewhere for your first week of school? That's a good sign that means they like you already."

"Yeah they do"

"So who invited you out?" Her dad asked.

"Troy"

"That's a funny name for a girl...sure why not"

"It's a boy" Gabriella got out and held her breath.

"Oh absolutely not" her dad said quickly.

"Daddy!" Gabriella exclaimed "come on, you guys can trust me"

"We trust you Gabi. Just not the boys" her mom told her.

"Please" Gabriella said with the most innocent eyes. "He's a really great boy, very respectful and so cute" she blushed at the short memory of her day with Troy.

Her dad let out a sigh and realized his baby girl is growing up into a young lady.

"Alright, but I'm gonna go in this place and make sure it's what you say it is...and Gabi"

"Yes daddy" she answered

"This is not, nor will it ever... be a date" he told her.

Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes and ran to her dad's side to kiss his cheek as well as her mom's and ran upstairs to get dressed.

30 minutes later Gabriella was already in the car with her dad on the way to the preteen club giving her the do's and donts as he came to a complete stop in front of the building.

"Last one...if the lights turn out...leave the building and call me to come and get you" he dad so seriously

Gabriella couldn't help but smile and slightly snicker at her father.

"Alright daddy"

"Alright let's go" he told her getting out of the car.

"Wait..._let's?"_ She asked her dad confused.

"Oh I was serious about checking the place out. Come on" he grabbed her hand like she was four years old again.

Gabriella walked into the building with her dad as he scoped the building for any signs of trouble.

"Looks to your liking daddy?" Gabriella smiled. Then she spotted Troy coming towards her "okay daddy time to go" she tried to hurry her father out of the door but he wouldn't budge.

Gabriella? Hi you made it" Troy said walking up to her and her dad "and you sir must be victor?" He reaches out his hand to shake victor's hand.

"Yes I am and you're Troy?" Victor asked.

"Yes, I go to the same school as your daughter, she's amazing you're doing an excellent job with her" Troy went on. But he spotted Gabriella behind her dad tell him to cut it short so they can go about their evening.

"I'm glad you find my kid interesting" Victor said

"Daddy...kid?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare forget" he told her bending down to kiss her cheek "you guys have fun"

"Bye daddy" Gabriella waved as her dad walked away.

Troy waited until victor was fully out of sight before asking for Gabriella's hand.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she smiled and walked over to the punch bowl with Troy.

Gabriella have not been in the place for 5 minutes and she already had a huge spot light shining on her and Troy at the snack table.

"Wait what?" Troy said

"What in the world is this?" She asked feeling all eyes on her.

"At this place. The person or people they shine the light on has to be up next to sing, but you can deny it if you want" Troy said "but I kinda wanna sing with you...tonight"

Gabriella took a deep breath and said "okay I'll do it"

"No pressure Gabi" he said grabbing her hand.

"Put the snacks down and let's go Bolton" she told him.

The two preteens walked their way over to the stage and stood in front of the microphones and waited until the music played.

Troy:

Living in our own world, didn't understand. That anything can happen when you take a chance.

Gabriella:

I never believed in, what I couldn't see, I never opened my eyes to all the possibilities.

Both:

I know, that something has changed, never felt this way, and right here tonight, this is could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of something new.

As they sang and danced to the song Troy can see that Gabriella definitely felt lose and comfortable singing in front of a bunch of people.

"Woah..your voice Gabriella...you sound like an angel" Troy told her as they finally got a minute to themselves sitting on the couch with their snacks and punch.

"Oh I don't know about that. But I do sing in a choir" she smiled "and you don't sound bad yourself, you do a lot of practicing?"

"Yeah my shower head experience" he laughed.

"You're so funny, witty and charming, you are such a prince" she complimented him smiling of course.

"So are you" Troy can feel his own cheek getting flustered Troy Bolton was blushing too. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead" she waited for the question.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

Gabriella shook her head and looked away.

"So you wanna be kissed?" He asked a second question.

"Well I know I like you...a lot...sure"she smiled

"Come on. Come with me" Troy stood up and walked her to the hallway. They weren't too far to still hear the others and music playing 'kiss me' by sixpence none the richer.

Gabriella looked at Troy and put her back against the cold brick wall. Troy came in closer to her face as Gabriella closed her eyes and felt Troy's soft lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as her lips stayed entwined with his and he put his arms around her waist.

She can already feel things happening with both their bodies and she immediately pulled away.

"Woah." She said looking him into his eyes and looking down seeing his bulge coming through his pants as he tried to hide it.

"It's okay Troy, I know this stuff happens, when things like kisses happens" she told him

"Have you ever...you know?" He asked.

"Ohhh no, have you?"

"Noooo...let's wait for that just keep holding hands and kissing..okay?" He asked her with assurance

"If you keep that up, I may just fall and wanna do it...you had some thing happening to my body too" she told him.

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

She just gave him a look that gave him a hint of what it could possibly be.

"Right...um let's get out of here" he grabbed her hand "wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Gabriella smiled walking hand in hand with Troy back to the dance floor.


End file.
